kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.
is the first story in the sixth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 23, 2004 on Cartoon Network and is the third "art" episode of the series. Information Summary A KND Historical Database file, narrated by Numbuh 1, tells the story of how the adults were created and took over the Earth. Plot In the beginning, Earth was a kid paradise, with everything a kid could want. But eventually the kids became bored, as kids tend to do, and kid scientists created the first adults. The adults were put to work or play, and it was good for a while until one adult named Mr. Wigglestein spanked a child because the child pouted when the adult refused to play horsey after he had a hard day at work. The relations began to dwindle and adults were banished from childland forever. They created their own prospering civilization, producing toys, which forced many kids to work to earn money to buy these toys. The kids, dissatisfied, went to war with the adults. They attacked the adults' primary resource, coffee, because without it, the Adults would not function. Eventually, however, the tide turned against the kids as the adults gained far greater numbers and superior weaponry, and defeated the children. The children fled to the moon, where they started the KND moon base. Many children, however, missed Earth after a while. Adults too were equally wanting reconciliation, and they created families to give kids a chance where they could live on Earth in equality. But soon the adults invented Rainbow Monkeys, made the kids brush their teeth, and committed many other atrocities upon the kids. The recording ends with the adults' invention of school, where children's memories are drained so they forget that they were the ones who created the adults. At this point, Numbuh 1's teacher, Mr. Frybingle, interrupts Numbuh 1. It is revealed that this "recording" is merely a written report Numbuh 1 is reading out to his classmates. Mr. Frybingle angrily asks him what his story has to do with the signing of the Declaration of Independence, and gives him a "double F-minus." However, when the students leave, Mr. Frybingle picks up the apple on his desk and opens it, revealing a communicator, and says, "They know." Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 Allies *Kids Cameos *Eggbert Eggleston *Hooves Villains *Adults *Mr. Wigglestein *Soccer coach *Mr. Frybingle Locations *Sooper Double Mega Triple Treehouse *Cleveland *Moonbase *Gallagher Elementary School 2x4 Technology * Water Balloon Bombs * Water Balloon Artillery * Propeller Bomber Planes Villain Technology *Octopaddler *Apple communicator Transcript Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E./Transcript Continuity Coming Soon! Pop Culture References *This episode is a parody of the Animatrix segment The Second Renaissance, which told the story of how machines had been repeatedly mistreated by humans, leading to their eventual separation; the humans soon waged war to eliminate the machine threat, but are ultimately defeated and enslaved as the power source of the machines, who entrap the minds of their power sources in the virtual reality of The Matrix. **Mr. Wigglestein, the adult who was the first to spank a child, is a reference to BI66-ER. **Cleveland is a reference to Zero One, while the toys could be a reference to Versatran technology the robots invented to outpace the human race's credit rating. **Coffee is to the adults what solar energy is to the machines. When humans blocked out the sun with nanotechnology, the machines abducted them as a substitute power source. **The Octopaddlers bear resemblance to the 'Combat Harvesters' deployed by the machines against humans. *Also, during the Children's retaliation meeting against the Adults' coffee, a child resembling Ash Ketchum from Pokémon can be seen for a moment during the meeting discussing the attack using KND 2x4 technology as water balloons. Similar to when the humans tried to take out the sun, mentioned in The Matrix, which was their energy source Trivia *This episode is proven by Mr. Warburton that Nigel story is not completely true. He said, "numbuh one telling the story of how he thought the battle between kids and adults started! some of it might be true, some of it false and some of it right there in the middle!"Questions to Mr. Warburton!! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *This episode is Numbuh 1's paranoiac version of how adults were created and took control. *The music played during the scene where the adults are piloting giant spanking robots is identical to the music in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. when the player has to sneak Numbuh 5 through her room to deactivate the security system. * Father appears without the dark costume when he's not evil but when he turned evil, the lights turned off making him resemble his costume, and he's named Mr. Wigglestein. This may be a result of Numbuh 1 inserting people he is familiar with into the story he is telling, since Mr. Boss can also be seen without his cigar during the story. *This episode is the first to be presented in letterbox format. However, the letterbox goes away after Mr. Frybingle interrupts Numbuh 1. *This story contradicts the plot line in Operation: Z.E.R.O., possibly due to the fact that even the KND's knowledge of the world and its history is greatly limited. *When a spank machine was about to grab the chubby kid, if you look closely, Sector V's treehouse can be seen in the background as a shadow. *This is the third "art" episode of Codename: Kids Next Door; the previous ones are Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y. and Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T., and the next ones being: Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Goofs * Why would Numbuh 1 even reveal to Mr. Frybingle that he knows the adults' secret? He could have told Numbuh 2 and the other kids privately without the adults knowing at all. Having admitted to knowing this to Mr. Frybingle greatly put his security at risk. Reference A.R.C.H.I.V.E. Category:Episodes with live footage Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1